Cio Cio san
by Midwintertears
Summary: Une larme roula sur sa joue déjà humide. Cœur brisé. Lueur d'espoir qui s'évaporait. Cette larme, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il allait payer.


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Cio-Cio-san

Genre : Friendship, Drama

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Cio-Cio-san<strong>

Une fois de plus, elle pleurait.

Et comme c'était devenu plutôt courant de la voir avec ce visage ruisselant de larmes, plus personne ne cherchait à la réconforter depuis belle lurette.

Sauf moi.

Ce n'était pas juste parce que c'était mon rôle en temps que meilleure amie –encore que ce serait une raison amplement suffisante—, mais aussi parce que Cho avait tellement versé de larmes depuis le début de l'année que j'en étais bouleversée. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à remonter la pente.

Je suis loin d'être aussi appréciée qu'elle. En fait, c'est simple, je suis le genre de fille qu'on qualifierait de «transparente». Cho est belle, intelligente et extrêmement gentille avec tous, c'est pour ça que beaucoup de monde l'aime. Moi, je suis un peu sa copine effacée.

Lors de notre premier jour à Poudlard, elle m'avait tendu la main. Alors que sa popularité semblait déjà commencer à s'établir tant elle était une personne attachante, elle avait encore eu la bonté de m'accueillir dans son cercle d'amis naissant. Depuis, nous sommes inséparables.

—Que s'est-il passé, cette fois ? lui demandai-je dans la Salle Commune vide.

—Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en s'essuyant la joue d'un revers de manche, tu sais, c'est juste ma mélancolie habituelle…

Certes, elle en avait suffisamment gros sur le cœur pour avoir envie de sombrer dans la tristesse discontinuellement, mais de temps à autres, des raisons supplémentaires venaient s'ajouter au gré des évènements.

—Je t'assure, je vais bien, tenta-t-elle encore de me cacher.

Je posai une main sur son épaule et l'obligeai à lever les yeux vers moi.

—Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais encore lire le calendrier, lui dis-je sur un ton faussement réprobateur.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

—Cho, nous sommes le 14 février. Tu es allée à Pré-au-Lard avec Potter…d'ailleurs je m'étonne de te voir rentrée si tôt…

Elle serra la mâchoire dans un sourire d'excuse. Elle savait que je n'aimais pas Potter, je le lui avais bien fait sentir. Je n'aimais pas aller aux réunions de l'AD, et je n'hésitais pas à râler en m'y rendant, tout comme je me montrais froide à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait du fait qu'elle sortait avec le balafré. Elle avait clairement saisi le message.

—Cho, qu'est-ce que ce mufle t'a fait, cette fois ?

—Oh...

Elle renifla.

—Oh, c'est simple, il est allé rejoindre sa chère Hermione Granger !

Je reniflai à mon tour. De mépris. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais pas saquer Potter et sa bande. Ils se prenaient pour le centre du monde. Oui, Potter avait accompli quelques trucs héroïques dans sa vie, et oui, lui et ses potes avaient eu l'idée de créer cette AD, mais ça ne les rendaient pas exceptionnels. Ils ne songeaient même pas un seul instant à ce que nous devions sacrifier pour y aller, à ces fichues réunions ! C'est facile quand on a des parents moldus, mais moi, avec ma mère qui travaille au Ministère, j'avais peur de me faire prendre et de la mettre dans une situation délicate. Et je parie que cet abruti à lunettes n'y comprenait rien, à ça !

Il suffisait que Cho me parle de Granger pour que d'un coup je me rappelle à quel point je lui trouvais le regard hautain à celle-là, avec son air de toujours tout savoir et d'avoir tout prévu. Crâneuse!

—Tu avais raison, murmura Cho, j'aurais du t'écouter quand tu me disais qu'il n'était pas sincère !

—Il t'a dit qu'il allait sortir avec Granger ?

—Il a dit qu'il devait la voir aujourd'hui…

Si ce mec n'était pas un mufle, c'était au moins un crétin. Pour ne pas savoir que le jour de la Saint-Valentin, on n'avait pas de rendez-vous avec d'autres filles, il fallait être un crétin. Ce qui confirmait mes impressions sur lui.

—Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment adoré, hein, Marietta ?

Bel euphémisme. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et hochai la tête.

—Pourtant, il est si gentil avec moi…Je pleure souvent face à lui, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal…tu crois que c'est ça qui a fini par le faire fuir ?

Elle lui trouvait encore des excuses.

—Cho…, lui dis-je en l'invitant à poser sa tête sur mon épaule, ma petite Cho, tu es une des plus chics filles qu'on puisse trouver en ce monde. Tu portes beaucoup de tristesse en toi, il aurait du chercher à te consoler, c'était son rôle…

Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Potter avait fait du bien à Cho. Elle était si désemparée ces derniers mois, et grâce à lui, elle avait temporairement retrouvé le sourire. Il avait été comme une lueur d'espoir.

—J'aurai du le voir depuis le début, poursuivit-elle, toujours aussi atterrée, il traîne souvent avec Granger, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

—Elle est moche, dis-je en retroussant mon nez de dégoût plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, et prétentieuse! Quel idiot !

Elle recommença à pleurer contre mon épaule.

Non, il n'avait rien compris, celui-là. Cho, elle était comme un papillon, elle était belle, mais fragile. Si elle était toujours douce et aimable avec tout le monde, c'est parce qu'elle devait prendre sur elle sans arrêt. Elle avait tout simplement fini par craquer, la mort de Cedric, ça avait été trop pour elle. Mais ce bâtard arrogant semblait totalement inapte à éprouver de l'empathie pour qui que ce soit. Je ne niais pas que sa vie ne devait pas être plaisante tous les jours, bien entendu. Mais il avait tendance à oublier, au milieu de tous ces exploits qu'il avait accomplis, que les gens normaux aussi avaient leurs problèmes et leurs tragédies, et ce n'était pas parce que c'était moins impressionnant que ses problèmes à lui qu'on devait les refouler et les garder en nous rien que pour lui faire plaisir ! Je me demandais bien ce qui me retenait d'aller tout raconter à Ombrage à propos de l'AD…après tout, peut-être que nos vies à tous seraient plus simples si je mettais fin à cette mascarade. Ombrage était injuste, mais se dresser contre elle, c'était insensé, c'était dangereux. Je m'étais dit plus d'une fois qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qui sait ce que cette femme pouvait nous faire si on ne lui obéissait pas ? Je n'étais pas une Gryffondor, moi, je n'étais pas une kamikaze.

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne les avais pas encore dénoncés, c'était Cho. Elle avait l'air si heureuse lors de ces réunions. J'aurais peut-être du les apprécier moi aussi. Ou du moins feindre de m'y amuser. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Cependant, j'étais contente pour Cho, alors je faisais avec. Mais je m'étais juré de leur faire payer si Potter et ses potes l'entraînaient dans un truc louche.

Je lui caressai la tête, lui susurrai des paroles réconfortantes. Ça m'énervait de la voir dans cet état. Potter avait vraiment le don de tendre la perche pour se faire battre ! Il avait tout bonnement gâché la seule qualité que je lui avais trouvée !

Je baissai les yeux vers Cho. Elle pleurait toujours. Certains disaient qu'elle pleurait trop, qu'elle jouait les tragédiennes pour rien. Mais combien s'étaient mis à sa place avant de la juger?

Elle fut abasourdie quand elle me regarda me lever pour me diriger vers la sortie.

—Attends !

Elle rattrapa ma main.

—Que comptes-tu faire ?

—Tu vas voir.

—Marietta, s'il te plait, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré…et surtout, ne le fait pas à cause de moi…

J'hésitai.

—J'en ai marre de ces gens qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! hurlai-je, Tu en as encore fais les frais aujourd'hui…c'est une fois de trop…

— S'il te plait, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais ne te venge pas de Harry…tout n'est pas encore perdu.

Elle souriait, elle tenait bon.

—Ça va passer, je te le promets. Ne crains rien, Harry est très pris par ses problèmes, mais je peux attendre, j'ai confiance.

Je soupirai.

Quoi qu'on dise d'elle, surtout ces derniers temps, Cho était une fille très positive. Elle attendit longtemps que Potter daigne comprendre ses sentiments, qu'il comprenne à quel point elle pouvait être bouleversée.

Alors, j'ai supporté cette situation encore un peu, pour elle. J'ai eu de plus en plus peur, et de moins en moins confiance en Potter et en l'AD.

Puis un jour, je l'ai vue, qui scrutait l'horizon avec son air mélancolique, comme si elle espérait le voir descendre d'une des collines autour du château pour venir à elle et lui prouver qu'il voulait vraiment d'elle, et non pas d'une autre. Il n'y a qu'à l'opéra qu'on voit tant de passion.

Une larme roula sur sa joue déjà humide.

Cœur brisé.

Lueur d'espoir qui s'évaporait.

Cette larme, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il allait payer.

Je n'avais plus aucune excuse, maintenant. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Mettre ma vie ou le travail de ma mère en péril, d'accord, je n'aimais pas ça, mais je pouvais faire un effort. Mais laisser pleurer une gentille fille à cause d'un nigaud qui ne faisait jamais attention aux sentiments des autres, non ! Je risquais d'être détestée par tous les autres membres, mais tant pis. Moi aussi j'avais mes opinions et mes principes. L'amitié en était un.

Je ne pouvais plus la laisser dépérir en attendant que le monde devienne plus beau. Elle patientait pour rien. Adolescent maladroit ou pas, visiblement, il se fichait d'elle.

Quand elle apprit à propos de ma trahison, elle ne put pas le croire. Elle disait que j'étais une si gentille personne, que j'avais juste fait une erreur. Et quand bien même Potter lui criait dessus comme s'il la tenait pour unique responsable de ma faute, elle continuait à me défendre…Oh, ma Cho!

Tant qu'un papillon voudra toujours de moi comme meilleure amie, je veux bien être un cafard.


End file.
